


Feliz cumpleaños capitán

by Starkson



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkson/pseuds/Starkson
Summary: Los avengers se han reunido en secreto para felicitar al capitán por sus cien años. La fiesta sorpresa trae viejos amigos y ¿enemigos? Steve nunca esperó ver Bucky, y mucho menos a Tony. Pero, es un cumpleaños ¿cierto? Pondrá todo de su parte para no arruinar su fiesta, ignora completamente que los avengers ya tienen planes para él y su amigo esa noche. Stucky for the people





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Antes que todo, quiero agradecer enormente a mi amiga kanjo por ayudarme a escribir este fic, a pesar de que ella es Stony. Máxima prueba de la amistad superada, la voy a querer para toda la vida y un poquito más. Respecto a la historia, espero que la disfruten lo hice pensando en el cumpleaños de Steve, nuestro hermoso capitán america que nunca puede ser feliz. Siempre termina sin novia, sin amigos, y sin equipo. Pero, esta vez quiero que sea diferente y recompensarlo por todos los malos ratos. Dedico este fic Stucky a todos los fans de esta pareja. Espero que lo disfruten. 

El rubio no sabía que esperar; Natasha le había dicho que Clint debía verlo con urgencia.  
Después de 4 horas de viajes, alejados de la ciudad llegaron a una casita de campo, ubicada cerca de la carretera. Steve solo esperaba que no fuera algo que ver con Shield o Hydra, solo quería un descanso de todo. Pero, nada lo preparó para ver a todos los vengadores juntos en esa humilde casa, esperándolo con una sonrisa y gritando sorpresa.  
Sin poder evitarlo o disimularlo busco a Tony, sus ojos rubios recorrieron la sala reparando en cada uno de los héroes, pero iron man no estaba presente.  
No había tenido más contacto con él, desde que le mando esa carta y le había dejado aquel teléfono. Sinceramente, esperaba que Tony reflexionara e intentara restablecer sus lazos.  
Que sus diferencias fueran tan grandes no era un secreto; todo el mundo lo sabía, pero todo estalló terriblemente mal cuando Bucky estuvo de por medio.  
No podría tolerar la decisión de Tony, o su actitud, o sus bromas desubicadas que le faltaban el respeto a todos sin la menor consideración, pero aún con todas esas cosas que le disgustaban le tenía un gran afecto y respeto como compañero.  
El multimillonario heredero Stark podría tener muchos defectos, y Steve compartiendo en el mismo equipo que él, pudo conocer la mayoría de ellos, sin embargo eso no cambiaba ni un pelo la confianza y el aprecio que se ganó haciendo misiones juntos.  
Tony había cambiado con los vengadores, y Steve se sentía parte del proceso, porque cuando llegaban los momentos cruciales, el castaño dejaba su ego y altanería de lado para salvar a la humanidad. Mostrando ser más bondadoso y bueno que otros superhéroes. Steve no había pasado por alto al verdadero Tony, y aunque no lo diría en voz alta, quería pelear al lado del hombre que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por los demás, al igual que él.  
Un sonido robótico lo hizo girarse tan rápido que le dolió el cuello, algunas vertebras protestaron en el proceso.  
El perfume caro, y los lentes de sol innecesarios en la noche, eran cosas características del playboy. Sabía que era él, pero no sabía cómo acercarse. Las inseguridades del antiguo Steve nublaron sus acciones, ante la sonrisa perfecta de su compañero.  
Millones de teorías pasaron por su cabeza, no sabía cómo romper el hielo.  
Bajó la mirada apenado por haberle mentido sobre sus padres, aún se sentía como si una roca invisible le estuviera oprimiendo el pecho llenándolo de culpa.  
Hizo un ademán para que los demás se alejaran, lo que fuera que saliera de sus labios, no necesitaba oírlo alguien más.  
―Hey, cap no voy a esperar 70 años para que reencuentres a un amigo.  
―Felicidades! Ya lo estás mirando— Tony dijo lo último con verdadera sinceridad. Su ironía había quedado en las primeras palabras.  
Steve levantó la vista hasta toparse con aquellos ojos cafés que lo miraban llenos de auténtica aceptación y perdón. Incluso, a través del cristal azulino de sus lentes, pudo ver que Tony lo decía de corazón.  
Steve se acercó pero fue el castaño, quién hizo el primer movimiento poniendo una mano en su hombro, y dando un gran apretón al rubio.  
A ojos ajenos parecía que Iron man estaba consolando al super soldado, pero en realidad era al revés. Y en segundos la escena cambió.  
Steve se abalanzó sobre Tony, encerrándolo con un abrazo. Cubriendo casi todo el torso de mecánico experto en robótica, haciendo que este deseara estar en su traje. Mostrarse blando no era su pasión, pero no alejó al rubio. Y espero pacientemente que la emoción abandonara a Steve, cosa que pasó en largos minutos, y en los últimos se contagió un poco y rodeó la gran espalda del capitán correspondiendo el abrazo al fin.  
―Gracias Tony, significas mucho para mí.— murmuró el rubio.  
―Ok, se acabó la hora de abrazos gratis— había dicho, pero ni él se podía creer sus palabras.  
Steve le soltó y Tony pudo jurar que el rubio tenía los ojos un poco aguados.  
―Supongo que la tercera edad se emociona mucho estos días— Dijo para romper el momento sentimental mientras se estiraba el traje y ajustaba su corbata.  
―Solo cuando tenemos buenas razones— respondió Steve sonriendo como el sol de verano, brillante e irradiando calidez.  
― Es el privilegio de los años dorados— bromeó sin sonar irónico solo, diciendo una línea tonta y divertida que hizo reír aún más al rubio.  
Los demás vengadores se acercaron a saludar también.  
Estaban todos reunidos, Wanda, Visión, Clint, doctor banner, Natasha, Falcón, incluso hasta Thor se había tomado la molestia de aparecer para su cumpleaños. Y tchalla y Bucky también.  
Natasha había sugerido que jugaran a voltear el vaso. Bruce se unió al juego y partió a buscar al menos una docena de vasos a la cocina.  
—Eh, cumpleañero —le dijo Natasha a Steve—, ¿te atreves?  
Steve nunca había escuchado hablar del juego, pero se encogió de hombros y arrastró a Bucky (quien no se había apartado de su lado desde que se habían visto) a la mesa que estaba preparando la pelirroja.  
—Eh, Thor —llamó Nat—, trae de ese licor tuyo para Steve. ¿Dijiste que te afectaba, verdad?  
—No mucho, pero más que el resto del alcohol normal —dijo Steve, una vez más encogiéndose de hombros.  
Thor había traído alcohol asgardiano especialmente para la ocasión y una vez que había descubierto que el licor era capaz de afectar al Capitán América a pesar del suero se había propuesto a sí mismo la misión de embriagar al rubio.  
—De acuerdo —dijo Natasha cuando Bruce llegó con los vasos—, esto es fácil. Se juega en parejas. Al momento que inicia el juego, tomas el alcohol y cuando el vaso está vacío lo giras así… —Demostró cómo había que hacerlo girar en el aire hasta que quedaba bocabajo. —Cuando esté en la posición correcta tu compañero hace lo mismo. La primera pareja en vaciar y girar todos sus vasos gana y el perdedor tiene que cumplir con una penitencia del frasco de las penitencias. Eh, ¿dónde está el frasco de las penitencias?  
—¡Aquí! —exclamó Sam con un frasco con papelitos doblados entre las manos— ¡Las acabamos de terminar!  
Él y Tony habían estado riéndose como niñas en un rincón y Steve dedujo que habían estado haciendo eso.  
—Ya. No es muy alentador —comentó la pelirroja—. Pero no importa, ¿estamos listos?  
Steve no se sentía particularmente listo, pero dio un paso hacia Bucky para que fueran un equipo.  
—¡Alto ahí! —dijo Tony— ¡Nat, estos dos no saben jugar! ¿No deberían estar con alguien que sí sepa?  
Steve sospechaba que Tony quería molestarlo, pero lo que decía tenía razón así que asintió.  
—Cierto, tú conmigo, Steve. ¿Bucky? Tú y Bruce pónganse en ese lado de la mesa.  
Bucky había fallado el primer y segundo intento, pero cuando logró voltear el vaso correctamente la primera vez, no volvió a fallar. Natasha y Bruce nunca fallaban porque ya habían jugado ese juego muchas veces. Steve… Steve era atroz. Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando solo pudo voltear su primer vaso en el sexto intento. Natasha no parecía molesta, pero cuando Steve, tras cuatro intentos, logró al fin voltear su segundo vaso la pelirroja hizo algunos sonidos de impaciencia. No fue sorpresa para nadie que Bruce y Bucky ganaran.  
Steve miró a Natasha como pidiéndole perdón por su pobre desempeño, pero la mujer aceptó la derrota con una sonrisa. Sam le tendió el frasco de las penitencias a Steve y este se lo tendió a Natasha para que sacara un papelito. La pelirroja lo desdobló con delicadeza y lo miró por unos segundos. Se puso a reír y luego se aclaró la garganta para leer en voz alta.  
—Los perdedores deben besarse por 60 segundos.  
Por la habitación se escucharon risas y los héroes que estaban lejos tomaron sus vasos para acercarse a mirar el espectáculo. Steve se removió en su silla porque de pronto se sentía incómodo. ¿O era porque estaba nervioso? Probablemente ambas. Natasha se había parado de un salto y ahora le estaba tendiendo una mano para que se levantara de su asiento.  
Steve jamás había sido asiduo de... participar en este tipo de actividades grupales. Tal vez porque cuando era joven había sido un chico debilucho e impopular y solo Bucky había sido el desafortunado que había soportado su presencia en la infancia, y solo porque Steve había tenido la suerte de vivir cerca de la casa de Bucky. Así que… sí. Nunca había jugado a nada como esto y no quería arruinarlo. Se negaba a aguarle la fiesta a todo el mundo así que se levantó, decidido a seguir las reglas del juego a pesar de sentirse poco preparado y, en realidad, hasta neófito (inexperto) en este asunto de los besos.  
Steve se puso frente a Natasha sin saber qué hacer ni en qué momento acercarse a la chica y se sintió muy agradecido cuando la agente tomó el control de la situación y fue ella quien se ubicó pegada a él, con las manos en sus hombros. A solo un movimiento que separaba sus labios.  
Sam sacó su móvil y encendió el cronómetro para marcar los segundos. Lo puso con cuidado sobre la mesa y puso su dedo sobre el botón con dramatismo.  
—De acuerdo, cuando quite mi dedo empezará a correr el tiempo. ¿Listos, chicos? A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos… ¡tres!  
Natasha le había sonreído a Steve con malicia mientras Sam hablaba y cuando llegó el momento prácticamente se abalanzó a él. Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para que Bruce reaccionara y si todo salía bien quizás por fin aceptaría los sentimientos que sentía por ella. Además, se dijo a sí misma, Bucky también parecía necesitar un empujoncito para que se le declarara a Steve. Estaba segura de que había algo entre ellos (habría que ser ciego para no notarlo, ambos hombres estaban prácticamente obsesionados el uno por el otro), pero ninguno daba el primer paso, seguramente para no arruinar su amistad o alguna tontería de esas.  
Así que la pelirroja había unido sus labios con los de Steve preocupándose que fuese lo más casto posible, un simple roce, y había rodeado el cuello del rubio con cariño, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho ya hace mucho tiempo en una escalera mecánica en el centro comercial. Steve estaba tenso y tenía los ojos abiertos, sin saber qué hacer. Natasha le miró a los ojos por un segundo y luego cerró sus párpados, para que Steve pudiera relajarse. Para que su falta de experiencia no quedase expuesta frente a los demás.  
Steve la imitó y se relajó. Se alegraba de que Natasha hubiese tomado el control porque honestamente no hubiese sabido cómo hacerlo él. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a formar planes y dirigir a los demás, en esta situación Natasha era la verdadera experta. La mujer parecía entender que Steve se sentía nervioso al estar así con otra persona en frente de sus amigos que no se perdían ningún detalle.  
—Oye, has mejorado desde la última vez —le elogió Natasha con una mirada coqueta cuando Sam les indicó que ya podían separarse.  
Steve notó que sus compañeros abrían los ojos ante las palabras de Natasha y soltaban algunos sonidos de sorpresa. El calor que sentía en sus mejillas solo empeoró con eso.  
—Sharon no tiene quejas, ¿eh? Nuestro supersoldado está creciendo —comentó Tony, molestándolo. Movía sus cejas significativamente y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, como si le felicitara. Steve se forzó a reír en respuesta.  
Justo cuando Sam se acercó a ellos (quizás para hacer alguna pulla? de su parte), Steve notó que el doctor Banner tenía una postura tensa y su respiración contenida se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el grupo. Así, en uno segundo, el ambiente se transformó a uno de completa tensión. ¿Se habían pasado con el beso? Steve sabía que había algo entre él y Natasha. ¿Podría ser que Bruce estuviese celoso? Una terrible sospecha se apoderó de la mente de Steve. ¿Natasha lo acababa de usar para sacarle celos al Hulk? Seguramente la Viuda Negra no sería tan arriesgada… Steve la miró de reojo y pudo notar un destello de culpa en sus ojos antes de que su fachada se volviera una máscara fría y controlada. ¿Había sido un beso suficiente para desatar la furia del hombre verde? A su alrededor todos intercambiaban miradas serias y temerosas, obviamente contemplando las posibilidades, silenciosamente considerando la posición de cada uno para planear un contraataque por si las cosas se salían de control. Bucky, que estaba a unos pasos de Steve y había observado el beso de cerca, se movió sigilosamente hasta ponerse frente a él, entre el rubio y el doctor. Justo cuando Steve iba a intentar apartarlo (porque, ¿estaba loco? ¡Se estaba interponiendo entre Hulk y él! ¡Podría salir lastimado si Hulk decidía atacarlo! Steve entendía que Bucky aun sintiese el instinto de protegerlo, pero ya no era el chico de Brooklyn que necesitaba defensa ante los matones de la escuela, ni Hulk iba a ser un abusón de esos) sintió que a su lado Tony murmuraba una orden apenas audible a JARVIS para que se preparara a un eventual incidente.  
Bucky estaba enojado. Era bastante obvio que Romanoff había intentado sacarle celos a Banner, pero se le partía el estómago de la rabia que le daba, el hecho de que la mujer hubiese usado a Steve para sus planes. No solo la visión de aquel beso y la insinuación de que no había sido la primera vez que se besaban había soltado a un animal salvaje dentro de su interior, sino que la realización de que ahora Steve estaba en peligro le hacía desear dejarse llevar y atacarlos a todos, especialmente a la pelirroja. Sus piernas se habían movido por inercia al sentir el peligro en que se encontraba su mejor amigo y lo habían llevado a ponerse frente a él, entre el rubio y la posible amenaza. Porque si Hulk quería tocar un solo pelo de la perfecta cabellera de Steve, tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver.  
Thor extendió sus dedos, silenciosamente llamando a mjölnir, y de pronto todos contuvieron su respiración, porque la agente se estaba acercando a Bruce con delicadeza, caminando con la gracia de una bailarina. La mujer rodeó los hombros de Banner y acercó sus labios a su oreja, murmurando inaudibles palabras que solo Banner podía escuchar, para aplacar su ira.  
Como por arte de magia, los hombros del doctor se relajaron y la densa atmósfera que se había apoderado de la habitación se dispersó rápidamente. Banner acercó a Natasha a sí mismo por la cintura y cuando la abrazó pudieron ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro.  
Thor dejó con disimulo su martillo en el suelo, como si no quisiera que nadie notara que se había preparado para una pelea, Tony volvía a darle instrucciones a JARVIS y el resto intentaron apartar la mirada de la pareja para darles intimidad. Banner se sentiría culpable por el espectáculo en cuanto se calmara lo suficiente como para volver a pensar como lo hacía normalmente y sus amigos querían fingir que no había pasado nada, todavía ligeramente impactados por la influencia de la mujer sobre Hulk, pero también muy aliviados.  
T’challa le sonrió a Steve y miró con complicidad a la pareja que se abrazaba, parecía tremendamente divertido por la escena de celos y el peligro al que se habían expuesto solo porque la agente Romanoff necesitaba que el doctor Banner reconociera sus sentimientos. Luego tocó el codo de Sam y se fueron a tomar otra copa. Definitivamente había vuelto el ambiente fiestero a la habitación y todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo todo con un brindis.  
Steve miró a Bucky, dispuesto a regañarlo por haberse puesto frente a él en un acto de protección, pero también se sentía extrañamente conmovido por la acción. Después de todo, desde que se había convertido en el Capitán América no había personas dispuestas a defenderlo con su vida. Bucky lo había estado en su juventud y lo había estado esta noche. Era más que enternecedor y hacía que el corazón de Steve latiera con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Decidió que no diría nada y escapó a la cocina para controlar su respiración. Sacó un vaso limpio y lo fue a llenar al lavadero. Aunque no podía embriagarse, el alcohol asgardiano que le había servido Thor al comienzo de la fiesta le había quemado la garganta y le había hecho sentirse un poco más desinhibido que de costumbre. Se preguntó distraídamente si Natasha no estaría ebria y si eso le había hecho actuar tan audazmente como lo había hecho (aunque, claro, él podría estar equivocado; quizás la mujer no lo había hecho todo para sacarle celos a Banner… ¿cierto?). Justo en ese momento escuchó pasos acercándose a la cocina y se volteó para encontrar a Natasha en el dintel de la puerta.  
—¿Y Bruce? —le preguntó mientras tomaba otro sorbo de agua.  
Natasha también sacó un vaso limpio y apartó ligeramente a Steve con un brazo para que le diera espacio para acceder al lavadero en donde el hombre estaba apoyado.  
—Ahora se siente culpable por… haber reaccionado así. Quiere estar a solas unos momentos.  
Steve la miró con decepción y la mujer esquivó sus ojos como si supiera que el soldado estaba a punto de sermonearla.  
—Nat —dijo Steve para llamar su atención. Cuando la pelirroja finalmente lo miró agregó: —Sé que Bruce y tú tienen cosas que resolver. Y aunque considero que presionarlo no es la solución, si vas a hacerlo, intenta no poner en peligro al resto. —Cuando la mujer se mordió el labio inferior Steve intentó aligerar el ambiente: —Los demás sí queremos vivir.  
—Lo tenía todo bajo control, Cap —dijo Natasha, pero luego agregó a regañadientes: —Lo sé, lo siento. No pensé con la cabeza.  
—Me alegro que pudieras controlarlo —le dijo Steve poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.  
Entonces Natasha lo miró a los ojos y enarcó una ceja.  
—No era el único al que puse celoso —le dijo a Steve con una mirada significativa.  
Natasha cruzó los dedos mentalmente para que el rubio entendiera su indirecta. ¿Acaso era tan ciego? ¿cómo pudo pasar desapercibido la cara de Bucky cuando se besaron? ¿la mirada que le había lanzado a ella después? Si las miradas pudieran matar…  
Steve la miró con confusión. Arrugó el ceño y miró en dirección a donde estaban los demás, a pesar de que dentro de la cocina no se podía mirar a la habitación directamente. Se preguntaba a quién más la rusa había estado intentando poner celoso. ¿Acaso tenía amoríos que él desconocía? Natasha era una mujer coqueta. Él lo sabía bien. Sabía que había intentado conquistar a Tony en algún momento (aunque por órdenes de Fury) y que Clint y ella tenían una relación de amistad bastante larga… Y T’challa era particularmente amistoso con ella también, la había visto consolándolo cuando había muerto el regente de Wakanda y Steve había estado buscando a Bucky… ¿podía ser que la mujer estuviera interesada en él además que en Bruce?  
Natasha lo seguía mirando, con los ojos brillantes y el ceño fruncido, como molesta porque el rubio no se diera cuenta de lo que ella le estaba diciendo, pero ¿cómo podría saber Steve? La mujer parecía enojada y decepcionada por la incertidumbre del hombre frente a ella. Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para explicarse, escuchó a alguien aclarándose la garganta.  
Había llegado Bucky. Natasha le sonrió a Steve, queriendo decirle «A este hombre me refería, tonto» o «¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta? ¡Mira cómo nos mira!».  
Y, oh, era cierto. Natasha se dio cuenta que Bucky los había descubierto a solas escondidos en la cocina, cuchicheando con las caras muy cerca, mirándose a los ojos y con la mano de Steve en su hombro. Podría ponerse a reír si no se hubiese dado cuenta de la mirada de profundo odio que tenía el Soldado de invierno.  
Natasha dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de Steve y se fue rápidamente de la cocina, con cuidado de no pasar a rozar a Bucky cuando salió en silencio.  
—Así que… ¿tú y Romanoff tuvieron algo? —preguntó Bucky con fingido desinterés.  
Steve se atrevió a sonreír. Bucky sintió que su estómago se convulsionaba por los celos repentinos (¿repentinos? En realidad llevaba horas sintiéndolos). Y ahí estaba Steve, con la misma sonrisa que había usado toda la vida cuando algo le avergonzaba; esa sonrisa que hacía que se le formaran unas margaritas en las mejillas y que llegaban hasta a sus brillantes ojos, como divertido internamente de su propia vergüenza. O, ¿y Bucky había mencionado el sonrojo de sus mejillas? Steve debería sonreír así por Bucky y solo por Bucky. Si Bucky no fuese un hombre en completo control de sus emociones y acciones, daría la vuelta y le arrancaría el cabello pelirrojo del cuero cabelludo a Natasha Romanoff. Oh, espera, Bucky no era un hombre en completo control de sus emociones y acciones. Prácticamente ya se había girado para ir a buscar a la mujer cuando Steve habló:  
—No realmente. Es decir, sí nos besamos una vez pero fue... —Steve movió una mano, como si apartara los recuerdos. —No importa, no fue nada. —De pronto Steve notó los músculos tensos de la mandíbula de Bucky, como si estuviese apretando los dientes por la furia y una repentina sospecha se apoderó de él. Preguntó a bocajarro: —Espera, Bucky, ¿estás celoso por eso?  
Bucky lo miró boquiabierto. ¿Steve se había dado cuenta? «¡Por supuesto que sí, imbécil!», le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, «Steve no es estúpido y tú no has sido para nada sutil». Respiró hondo y se dijo a sí mismo que era hora de ser hombre y confesar.  
—Lo estoy —confirmó. De acuerdo, eso no era realmente una confesión de amor, pero si Steve ya lo había descubierto, ¿qué más podría agregar? Y, en realidad, ahora que su amigo sabía la verdad, ¿qué importaba ahora? Daba lo mismo que todo el mundo supiera que Bucky creía que solo él debería besar a Steve. No otras personas. Menos mujeres hermosas y peligrosas que seducían a los hombres que obviamente pertenecían a otras personas. A Bucky. Y de pronto necesitó decir justamente eso. Decir «¡Claro que estoy celoso! ¡Eres mío y Romanoff no tiene porqué poner sus feos labios en mi Steve!».  
Bucky estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Bucky estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando se quedó petrificado por la expresión de Steve.  
Steve se había quedado quieto. Lo miraba con ojos grandes como si Bucky hubiese confesado ser un agente de Hydra desde niño.  
Los ojos de Steve mostraban que se sentía profunda, total y completamente traicionado; Bucky se sintió automáticamente triste y enojado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo había negado? ¿Por qué había sido lo suficientemente egoísta como para que sus sentimientos arruinaran su amistad con Steve? Su amistad con Steve¸ lo más importante que Bucky tenía en su vida. La única cosa totalmente suya, la única cosa que le hacía completamente feliz.  
Steve, por su parte, se sentía… Devastado. Debió haberlo sabido, debió haberlo visto. Antes había notado el enojo y tensión de Bucky, pero había creído que se había desencadenado por la amenaza de tener a un Hulk suelto en la fiesta. Debió haber sabido que era por su beso con Natasha. ¡Y Natasha! Natasha le había dicho que Bruce no era el único celoso en la sala. Steve había pensado que se trataba de T’challa, pero claro que se trataba de Bucky, Natasha prácticamente se lo había gritado con los ojos en cuando había notado que Bucky entraba a la cocina. ¡Claro! Y por eso la mujer había huido de la cocina en cuanto llegó él. Todo tenía sentido. Steve se sentía estúpido por no haberlo visto antes:  
Bucky estaba enamorado de Natasha.  
—Yo… —Steve no sabía qué decir. —¿Lo siento? Lo siento —repitió con más firmeza.  
Sí. Steve sentía haber besado a la chica a la que su amigo amaba. Sentía que Natasha tuviese esa… extraña relación con Bruce. Claro que su amigo se sentía celoso: ¡No solo tenía que aguantar a la mujer que deseaba abrazada con otro! ¡Además su mejor amigo la había besado! Oh, y por eso Bucky había estado tan enojado ante la casi—presencia de Hulk… ¡Seguramente también sentía celos del doctor Banner! ¡Pobre Bucky! Steve se sentía triste y celoso, porque deseaba desesperadamente que la atención de Bucky fuese solo para él, pero Steve amaba a Bucky y eso significaba que lo quería ver feliz. Si Bucky pensaba que Natasha lo haría feliz, y ella estaba con otro, entonces Steve podía ponerse en su lugar y… ¿y acompañarlo en su dolor? No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía con todo, pero debía demostrar que apoyaba a su amigo y que… lo entendía. Debía hacer a un lado todos sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo. Sí. Eso sería lo mejor. Ese era el primer paso. Después le ayudaría a conquistar a Natasha o quizás lo apoyaría a superarla si la mujer lo rechazaba.  
¿Por qué Nat ya lo rechazaba al preferir a Bruce, cierto? ¿Nat no se atrevería a…? No, claro que no. Nat no jugaría con los sentimientos de dos personas a la vez…  
Bucky simplemente miraba a Steve. Podía notar como el hombre pensaba, casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro moverse. Seguramente, Steve estaba revisando cada memoria de los dos y estaba preguntándose desde qué momento Bucky estaba enamorado de él. ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Qué Steve creyera que era solo una cosa pasajera, de ahora? ¿O que Steve supiera la verdad, es decir, que Bucky lo había amado desde que tenía memoria? Steve había dicho que lo sentía. ¿Qué sentía? ¿Era un «siento que te hayas enamorado de mí»? ¿«Siento que sintieras celos»? ¿«Siento que yo no te pueda corresponder»? ¿«Siento que arruinaras nuestra amistad»? Aquella última alternativa era demasiado dolorosa para siquiera imaginarlo. Bucky debía hacer algo. Reparar. Proteger su amistad.  
—Mira —empezó—, esto no tiene porqué cambiar nada entre nosotros…  
—Oh, claro —contestó Steve saliendo de su ensimismamiento—. ¡Claro que nada va a cambiar entre nosotros!  
Bucky se sintió dividido. Feliz porque «nada va a cambiar entre nosotros», lo que significa que ¡genial! ¡Steve no quiere dejar de ser mi amigo! Y al mismo tiempo triste porque «nada va a cambiar entre nosotros» obviamente era una forma de decirle «siempre seremos amigos, nada más». Bueno, Bucky podía vivir con eso. Lo importante era… lo importante era que Steve siguiera a su lado. Incluso si su relación se ponía incómoda durante un tiempo, saldrían de esta, Bucky superaría a Steve eventualmente (de acuerdo, eso era poco probable pero ¿podría intentar, no? Y si no funcionaba, Bucky podría fingir para que Steve pudiese estar cómodo a su lado de nuevo). Sí. Todo estaría bien. Respiró hondo.  
—Sí. Gracias. Bueno… Eh, yo quería decirte que…  
—¿Steve? ¡Oh, aquí estás! —Era Sam, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras lo invitaba a volver a la sala con los demás y le ponía la mano en la espalda, agregó—: No podemos empezar la fiesta sin el cumpleañeros.  
Bucky blanqueó los ojos ante la forma tan natural de Sam al tomar así a Steve. ¿Es que todos los presentes en esta puta fiesta estaban detrás de Steve? La jodida Romanoff que buscaba cualquier excusa para besarlo, el jodido Wilson que se mostraba tan simpático y amistoso con el rubio, ese jodido rubio extraterreste que siempre anda con un martillo y que parecía que lo único que quería era embriagar a Steve, quién rayos sabe para qué. Y Steve había parecido tan aliviado de tener una excusa para salir de la cocinaba (y no es que Bucky no lo estuviese, después de todo, pensaba que hablar de sentimientos había sido la peor idea de la vida y no quería tener que mencionarlos jamás). No pudo evitar seguirlo a él y a Sam sin apartar sus ojos. Y si lanzaba miradas amenazadoras llenas de celos hacia el moreno, pues nadie lo sabría.  
Thor se acercó a Sam y a Steve con una botella. Se la ofreció al cumpleañero con una sonrisa y Steve, sin pensarlo, tomó de golpe todo el contenido y se deleitó al sentir el líquido quemándole la garganta. Que Odin sea bendito por sí mismo por la existencia del único licor que lograba afectarlo. Si había un momento en que necesitaba ahogar las penas con alcohol, era este. Apretó los ojos y se esforzó por contener un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, el licor asgardiano le dio la leve sensación de mareo momentáneo.  
—Acérquense todos, de pie haciendo un círculo —ordenó Nat, atenta a esperar a que Bucky entrara a la sala también antes de continuar—. Muy bien, Cap, no nos vayas a decepcionar —dijo mientras cubría los ojos de Steve con una cinta negra.  
—¿Qué haces?  
—Jugaremos a la gallinita ciega; consiste en adivinar a quién tienes frente ti solo usando tus otros sentidos —explicó.  
—Siento que no sea de tu época, Cap —bromeó Tony.  
—¿Bromeas? podría hacer esto todo el día —respondió Steve antes de que Wanda y Nat le dieran un par de vueltas para después dejarlo caminar por la sala.

El juego había comenzado. Steve se acercaba a Thor, pero este hábilmente esquivó al rubio que caminaba perdido y desorientado. Natasha dio un salto digno de un ninja para desaparecer del camino de Steve. No sería prudente hacer que dos personas se pusieran celosas de ellos una vez más. Wanda, con ayuda de sus poderes, movía un par de vasos para que el rubio siguiera los ruidos del cristal chocando entre sí. Tony dejó su vaso en la mesa cuando una notificación le avisó que tenía un nuevo mensaje; sacó el celular pues lo mejor sería contestar de inmediato si no quería preocupar a Pepper. Tecleo algo rápido, olvidando todo a su alrededor por un momento, y luego guardó el celular en el pantalón. Lo que no volvió fue su libertad, porque unas manos le estaban apretando los brazos y sintió una presión en su pie izquierdo. Quiso reclamar al capitán por pisarle, pero si hablaba daría fin al juego. Steve alejó sus manos de la figura frente a él y a los segundos volvió a ponerlas tanteando el contorno del hombre de hierro.  
Bucky, por su lado, no había parado de observar amenazadoramente a todo aquel que se acercara a Steve, sobre todo cuando a una estúpida a la que no se dignaría a nombrar se le ocurrió jugar a… Bucky no escuchó bien a qué estaban jugando, pero el juego equivalía a Steve toqueteando a gente que no era Bucky para, supuestamente, adivinar de quién se trataba. En este momento el rubio estaba vendado y tocaba con cuidado y ligereza el cuerpo de Ironman. Anthony (Bucky sabe que a Ironman le molesta que le llamen así, así que decide que le llamara de esa forma aunque sea solo en sus pensamientos) solo sonreía ante los torpes movimientos de las manos ajenas. Las jodidas manos de Steve, que deberían estar tocando a Bucky y solo a Bucky. Con una extraña sensación en el pecho se concentró en controlar sus celos ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.  
Steve es demasiado tímido para poner sus manos descuidadamente sobre alguien, pero el alcohol ha hecho lo suyo y desinhibe un poco su raciocinio, lo que lo hacía más lanzado y atrevido.  
Distraerse era justamente lo que necesitaba en estos momentos y estaba muy agradecido de que Sam hubiese interrumpido lo que seguramente era una balada de amor para Nat de parte de Bucky. Estaba seguro de que Bucky había estado a punto de contarle cada detalle de su romance. Cuándo se había enamorado, qué le gustaba de ella, qué le hacía pensar que ella podía corresponderle… En fin, las mismas cosas de las que había parloteado en su niñez las muchas veces que se enamoró de chicas. Steve no estaba preparado para ello. Lo estaría, al igual que lo estuvo en su juventud… Solo que… no ahora. Ahora va a utilizar la excusa de este tonto juego para distraerse de su corazón roto. Así que toca el pecho de Tony, sus manos, el cuello y los hombros (pero no, el cabello ni el rostro, reglas del juego). Con valentía, baja los brazos y deja que sus manos se dirijan hasta las caderas del hombre que está frente a él. Steve sonrió al escuchar algunos silbidos de burla de sus amigos y… ¿Ese es un bufido? Sonó sospechosamente como uno de los bufidos de Bucky, pero no tiene sentido en la cabeza de Steve así que asume que se ha equivocado. El hombre que tiene frente a él decide también meterse en el juego y Steve siente unos dedos acariciándole los brazos juguetonamente. Luego Steve siente unos hombros que le rodean el cuello.  
Tony está teniendo un leve momento de celos por los grandes hombros del Capitán y los fuertes músculos que siente al tocarlo. Debía reconocer, aunque no lo diría en voz alta ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello (a menos que fuese para molestar al hombre, quizás), que el Cap estaba en forma. Más que en forma.  
Steve se queda estupefacto por un segundo (y, ¿estaba en las reglas que la otra persona también podía tocarlo?), pero luego sabe que fue lo mejor, porque no muchos de los presentes harían eso. Puede ser Bucky. Sonríe de puros nervios ante la idea. Motivado, intenta buscar ese olor familiar entre sus prendas. Acaricia la piel expuesta del cuello frente a él y… Oh, ambos hombros están cubiertos de piel caliente, no puede ser el frío metal de Bucky. ¿Qué otra persona podría ser, entonces? La respuesta parece ser obvia. No puede ser nadie más que Tony Stark; él es el único que intentaría lucirse frente a los demás. A ese hombre siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención. Steve sonríe y decide que no se dejará amedrentar. Sabe que Tony quiere incomodarlo así que detiene los toqueteos, sujeta a Tony de los hombros y se acerca con pereza hasta acercar su nariz cerca del cuello. Eureka, ahora Steve puede sentir el característico perfume caro de Ironman. Solo hay una forma de estar seguro, así que dirige sus manos hasta el pecho del hombre frente a él, hacia la altura del corazón, buscando la superficie dura y lisa de su reactor. No alcanza a llegar a su destino, porque alguien le sujeta la mano. Steve sonríe, porque incluso si no hubiese tocado lo que buscaba, Tony se acababa de poner al descubierto.  
—Dejaste de respirar, Stark —le dice Steve burlonamente, con voz alta para que todo el mundo pudiera escuchar.  
Todo el mundo aplaude.  
—No esperaba un masaje tan extenso —comenta Tony con una sonrisa mientras ayuda a Steve a quitarse la venda.

 

El bullicio es suficientemente alto para esconder el ruido del cristal cayendo al suelo, James segundos atrás observando ese maldito juego, con el odioso de Tony toqueteando a Steve, aprieta el vaso en sus manos sin cuidado, rompiéndolo. Wanda camina y siente algo extraño bajo sus pies, descubre que hay pedazos de cristal alrededor. Mira a su lado, buscando al culpable y aunque lo encuentra no se siente valiente para enfrentarlo.  
Bucky está con la cabeza baja, y tiene un aura sombría, una mirada de rabia destella en sus ojos azules. Su estómago se aprieta cuando ve a Tony tan cerca del rubio, no soporta que alguien más se acerque a lo que es suyo. Menos que se sientan con la libertad de tocarlo y para colmo Steve parece disfrutarlo, cuando le vio sonreír, algo en él se quebró y dejó paso a unos enormes e insanos celos. No quería otros dedos, que no fueran los propios sobre el Rubio. Sin pedir disculpas por su arrebato, salió furioso a cualquier parte, lejos de ahí.  
Va a la cocina por otro vaso, tal vez ahogar en alcohol los celos sea la mejor opción. Toma un vaso y lo avienta al lavaplatos, toma otro y lo hace añicos con su mano metálica. Puede escuchar los pasos de alguien a sus espaldas, pero quien venga le tiene sin cuidados. Ahora mismo, solo quiere golpear al engreído de Stark, y desea que sea él quien viene ingresando a la cocina para estamparlo contra el mueble más cercano. Grande es su desilusión cuando ve Banner, el científico con problemas de ira. Lo que le faltaba contagiar a hulk de su furia.  
—¿Todo bien?— pregunta Bruce preocupado al ver los vasos hecho pedazos.  
>>eh…. no, por supuesto que no. Cada maldito integrante de los avengers parece interesado en Steve, pero ¿sabes qué? esa pelirroja ya lo tiene en sus manos. Puede que te abrace a ti, pero desea al rubio. Eres un estúpido, soy un estúpido!!! dios! yo también deseo al rubio.<<  
—...la verdad es que…— no alcanza a responder, alguien interrumpe en la cocina.  
—Bruce, James es hora de los regalos, vengan— los convoca Wanda. 

Bucky siguió a Wanda sin muchos ánimos, acompañado de Bruce.  
Cuando llegó a la sala, Steve estaba frente a un pastel decorado con dos velas que formaban el número 100, Nat sostenía el pastel ya con las velas encendidas, y tras ella todo el grupo mirando al capitán. Sam apagó las luces, dejando que la habitación quedara solo a la luz de las velas.  
A los pocos segundos la voz de la pelirroja fue la primera en escucharse, iniciando el canto que todos siguieron.  
Bucky era incapaz de cantar o fingir tranquilidad, la rabia le carcomía las entrañas así que caminó hasta quedar detrás del grupo, donde su voz se perdía entre coro. No quiso perderse el rostro de Steve, seguramente su sonrisa se vería hermosa, con la luz cálida y tenue que provenía del pastel. Y así era, los ojos de Steve parecían más azules, sus mejillas tenían un leve rosa, haciéndolo más adorable. Y su sonrisa transmitía tanta alegría, que contagia a todos.  
—No te olvides de los deseos, Steve —le dijo Nat bajito y guiñándole un ojo.  
Entonces, Steve se mantuvo unos segundos mirando el pastel, pensando en algo que realmente quisiera. Una vez que los pidió, sopló apagando las velas, haciendo que la habitación se llenará de aplausos. Tony y Sam se acercaron por los costados y empujaron la nuca del capitán hacia el pastel, estrellando su cara contra este.  
«Cero respeto al capitán», pensó T’challa.  
El rostro de Steve cubierto de crema hizo reír a todos. Parecía que nunca le habían hecho morder el pastel.  
El capitán sacó el exceso de crema de sus ojos y sonrió de inmediato. Probando la crema de sus dedos. Steve era tan bueno que solo disfrutó de la broma, sin poder enojarse o molestarse con sus compañeros.  
La pelirroja dejó el pastel en la mesa, y fue Bruce quién se acercó ofreciéndole al capitán un pañuelo.  
Thor, alejando el vaso de sus labios, agregó:  
—¡¡¡Vamos por los regalos!!! —llamado que hizo que todos fueran por sus respectivos presentes.

Nat fue por su bolso y sacó una pequeña cinta roja.  
Sam llegó con una pequeña cajita en sus manos. Solo algunos venían con paquetitos envueltos en papel de regalo.  
Como la buena espía que era se movió sigilosamente hasta quedar al lado de Bucky, quien la reconoció de inmediato.  
—Deberías ir a saludarlo también —le animó con una mirada amigable.  
—No tengo nada para regalar— respondió un poco incómodo por llegar a la fiesta con las manos vacías.  
—Lo que venga de ti, le encantará a Steve.— agregó en tono sugerente, dejando al soldado del invierno sorprendido por sus palabras.  
Quiso preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pero la pelirroja solo lo empujo con un suave golpe en su espalda.  
Bucky, caminó hacia Steve cruzando el salón y por alguna extraña razón sentía que todos le miraban fijamente, poniéndolo un poco nervioso. De repente se escuchaban risitas, y sintió que Visión diría algo, pero fue callado por Wanda.  
Miró a su mejor amigo.  
—¡Feliz cumpleaños, punk! —soltó antes de extender sus brazos y darle un gran abrazo.  
—Oh, Bucky —logró pronunciar apenas Steve por la emoción que sentía.  
Cuando escuchó su antiguo sobrenombre, sintió que estaba abrazando al verdadero Bucky, era como si por un segundo volvía al pasado, y olvidó todas las cosas malas que habían sucedido después de volverse un supersoldado. Aspiró hondo y cerrando los ojos, inhaló el aroma de su mejor amigo, el olor del Bucky era tan familiar, como estar en casa.  
Cuando pasó los brazos por su espalda, rozó algo liviano que estaba en la espalda de castaño. Abrió los ojos por inercia para saber qué era lo que había tocado. Y cuando estiró sus manos para tocarlo y examinarlo con la vista, su cara se puso completamente roja, hasta sus orejas se sentían en llamas. Miró al grupo, quienes se limitaban a reír bajito, intentando no arruinar el momento. La sonrisa triunfante de nat, delató su travesura. Y pudo leerle los labios.  
—Feliz cumpleaños, Capitán. Espero que disfrutes tu regalo. —Se separó lentamente y retiró disimuladamente el moño rojo que había pegado en la espalda de Bucky para guardarlo en su bolsillo rápidamente.  
De solo pensar que el grupo había visto la maldad de Natasha, le daban ganas de ahorcarla.  
Pero claro, a veces las cosas eran peor de lo que imaginaba.  
Wanda tenía el celular en alto, y contenía su risa. Seguramente había tomado una foto o algo.  
Los demás para no levantar sospechas en Bucky, siguieron con la entrega de regalos, el último era Tony, .quien aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar, y llamar la atención de todos.  
—Bueno, no es mi intención dejar chicos al resto de los regalos, pero… Espera, espera, no, sí quiero —bromeó mientras se acercaba con el regalo más grande de todos.  
Cargaba una caja mediana cuadrada en sus brazos, envuelta en un lujoso papel de regalo.  
Steve miró la caja curiosa, esperaba que no fuera un artefacto tecnológico, pues no se le daban muy bien manejar aún esas cosas, y no quería pasar vergüenza cuando tuviera que prenderlo y dejar en evidencia que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.  
Dudó unos segundos, intrigado por el contenido.  
Retiró el gran moño dorado que sellaba la caja plateada, destapó la caja, haciendo la tapa a un lado. Y miró a Tony sorprendido y feliz.  
—Esto es... ¿en serio? —preguntó Steve incrédulo, realmente sin poder creérselo.  
—No, es de cartón —le dijo Tony con sarcasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero luego sonrió y le felicitó: —Feliz cumpleaños, Cap.  
―Gracias Tony— agradeció de corazón, pero no se sentía merecedor de eso.  
―Es tuyo, nadie más puede usarlo mejor que tú— le convenció al ver la negativa del rubio.  
Nat susurró un “graba eso”, tony nunca adula a nadie.  
―Ya no se hagan los misteriosos y muestren el regalo— reclamó Sam.  
Entonces el brazo derecho del rubio se deslizó magistralmente entre las bandas de aquella superficie. Y todos quedaron atónitos cuando, vieron a Steve levantar su escudo triunfalmente en su brazo.  
Todos aplaudieron ante el gran regalo del stark. Era la mayor prueba de que Tony había perdonado a Steve.  
Tony sonrió orgulloso de su obsequio, y todos lo adulaban diciéndole que era el regalo perfecto y cosillas para subirle el ego. En parte lo estaban felicitando— premiando por dejar atrás el rencor y su resentimiento de lado.  
Visión y Wanda repartían el pastel.  
Bucky aceptó un plato con una rebanada y se sentó en el sillón alejándose automáticamente de todos los demás que estaban de pie frente al cap.  
Nat y wanda intercambiaron miradas cómplices y empezaron de nuevo con su plan de unir a Bucky y al cap.  
Wanda se acercó al grupo ofreciendo más pastel y dándole un codazo a Thor. Este entendió el mensaje y le habló a Sam.  
El moreno miró a la pelirroja compartiendo una mirada cómplice y dando por entendido que también participaría.  
James estaba preguntando por ti, cap. Mintió el halcón.  
¿Bucky? cuestionó Steve, extrañado pues estaban en la misma sala, si Bucky quería hablarle podía acercarse sin problemas. De todas formas, dejó a Tony hablando sobre lo buen compañero y gran persona que era. Y fue al sillón.  
El castaño lucía solitario, comiendo tristemente el pastel del plato. Apenas masticando, el bizcocho en su boca. Cuando el rubio lo vio, le dieron una terribles ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que iba a estar con él siempre. Que nunca más sería el soldado del invierno.  
Buck— llamó ganando la atención de soldado.  
James miró a Steve sin entender porque de repente le hablaba, porque dejaría a sus amigos para ir donde él estaba.  
Steve— pronunció bajito con cariño mirando al rubio frente a él.  
ups! perdón— dijo Sam empujando al capitán, haciendo que cayera sobre el castaño.  
Ahora, ahora. susurró Nat a wanda, quien con un movimiento de manos, dejó toda la casa a oscuras.  
Ohhhh…. Se escuchó a coro frente a la falta de luz.  
Bucky a una velocidad increíble elevó el plato sobre su cabeza, evitando que Steve se manchara pero sin poder parar la caída del rubio sobre él. El capitán estaba aplastando a Bucky deliciosamente con su cuerpo, afortunadamente su cara se sostenía en los hombros de Steve. El rubio avergonzado por la situación con las mejillas rojas, agradeció el oportuno apagón e intentó levantarse, buscando con sus manos algún lugar para apoyarse, sintió algo blando, plano blando de nuevo, y algo que no pudo descifrar mediante el tacto pero que gracias al sonido de Bucky pudo hacerse una idea clara de lo que había rozado.  
hmm...se escuchó algo muy parecido un gemido salir involuntariamente de los labios de Bucky cuando Steve tocó su entrepierna accidentalmente.  
El capitán explotó de vergüenza, ni el licor, ni la oscuridad, apaciguaba el calor que le quemaba la cara. No podía verlo a los ojos, dios necesitaba irse, salir de ahí. Rogó que la tierra se lo tragara, pero no pasó. Quiso excusarse, pero estaba tan nervioso y avergonzado que incluso su voz lo traicionaría si intentaba decir algo.  
No quiso mover más sus manos, temiendo de rozar cualquier otra parte indebida de nuevo.  
—Devuelvan la luz— exclamó casi desesperado antes de comenzar a luchar contra sus nervios.  
Nat se acercó con un celular usando el flash como linterna.  
Apuntándolos y en una fracción de segundo, bajo la luz del celular Steve se paró recto como tratando de recuperar la compostura. Y mágicamente la luz volvió a la casa. No alcanzó a ver a Bucky cuando este se paró como un rayo y se encerró en el baño, dando un mini portazo.  
Todos miraron a Steve, buscando respuestas, no había razón para que el castaño dejará el salón bruscamente como lo había hecho.  
Entonces Wanda miró a Nat sintiéndose culpable porque al parecer solo había empeorado las cosas.  
Y nat miró al capitán, confesando su delito en sus ojos verdes arrepentidos.  
Algo en Steve hizo sentido, y recordó todas las cosas extrañas que pasaron en la fiesta, donde Natasha siempre estaba involucrada. Las provocativas palabras que le dijo después del beso, el moño que había aparecido en la espalda de Bucky, el corte repentino de luz y el empujón que recibió justo cuando estaba frente a su amigo. Todo era terriblemente sospechoso.  
Quiso tomar a Nat del brazo, y arrastrarla de ahí para que le explicara qué rayos pasaba con ella. Pero Wanda se acercó luciendo arrepentida también. Si era algún tipo de broma, ya se habían pasado y lo peor es que Bucky tenía mayor razón para aislarse.  
Sam hizo ademán de agregar algo, sin embargo no hizo falta ya que la pelirroja tomó a Steve del brazo y lo condujo suavemente a la cocina acompañada con Wanda.  
Por primera vez Steve lucía serio y preguntó firmemente.  
―Me pueden explicar ¿qué está pasando? ¿Es una broma o algo? Porque hasta ahora no le veo la gracia.  
Hubo una pausa, era de las pocas veces que Black widow parecía indecisa.  
―bueno, solo queríamos darles un empujoncito. Parece que nunca van a estar juntos.  
―¿qué? ¿Quién? — preguntaba confundido Steve.  
―Tú y James por supuesto— respondió nat después de blanquear los ojos con desesperación. Le exasperaba lo lento que podía ser el capitan america para algunas cosas y rápido para otras: como misiones, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, etc.  
―¿Bucky y yo?— repitió sin creerse las palabras de la pelirroja.  
―¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que se muere por ti?— esta vez habló wanda.  
―¿Bucky?!!! cuestionó lleno de emoción y esperanza.  
―Claro que sí Steve, ¿no ves que hemos estado prácticamente toda la noche tratando de juntarlos?  
Steve recordó cada uno de los sucesos, donde Bucky siempre era el protagonista.  
―Pero, ¿están seguras? —preguntó por última vez aún sin poder convencerse.  
―Todo el grupo está completamente seguro, Steve.— dijo nat.  
Provocando que Steve bajará la cabeza antes que la vergüenza le explotará en la cara.  
Nat y Wanda le dieron palmaditas en la espalda desde sus asientos, animándolo desde su bochorno.  
―Deben equivocarse, yo hablé con Bucky antes en la cocina y parecía tan…  
―...¿celoso?— completó Nat.  
―Sí!! Parecía muy molesto porque te besé Nat— dijo con culpabilidad mirando al piso.  
La pelirroja soltó un suspiro muy hondo, cansada de lo ciego que era Steve y salió hacia al living.  
―Hay algo que debes ver — dijo con su regreso y sosteniendo un IPAD con la letras Stark grabadas en él.  
N/A: Hola gracias por llegar hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido la historia? ¿Les ha gustado, es horrenda? ¿Qué creen que mostraran nuestras celestinas? ¿Bucky podrá contener sus celos? ¿Steve lo hará entrar en razón? Bueno, me gustaría saber sus opiniones o expectativas de la historia, pueden dejar un comentario, allí donde dice review.  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, abrazos.


	2. El mejor regalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Bueno aquí está el último capítulo, espero les guste. Perdonen la demora no estaba segura de como terminarlo.

Nat y Wanda le dieron palmaditas en la espalda desde sus asientos, animándolo desde su bochorno.   
―Deben equivocarse, yo hablé con Bucky antes en la cocina y parecía tan…  
―... ¿celoso?— completó Nat.  
―Sí!! Parecía muy molesto porque te besé Nat— dijo con culpabilidad mirando al piso.  
La pelirroja soltó un suspiro muy hondo, cansada de lo ciego que era Steve y salió hacia al living.  
―Hay algo que debes ver — dijo con su regreso y sosteniendo un IPAD con la letras Stark grabadas en él.  
Con un par de toques en la pantalla, inició la reproducción de un vídeo.  
//////////////////////////////////////////Inicio del vídeo//////////////////////////////////////////////

―Reporte de la misión— se escuchó la voz de un hombre.  
La imagen se volvía más clara, ahora se definía a la perfección curvas y colores.   
—Reporte de la misión ahora —repitió impacientemente.   
El secretario estaba de espaldas encarando a alguien que estaba sentado justo frente a él.  
De un golpe le volteó la cara al tipo que estaba sentado y bajó a su altura para hablarle de frente. Un brazo metálico y el pelo cayendo hacia los lados certificada que era el soldado del invierno, quien estaba en la silla.  
—El hombre en el puente ¿Quién era? — preguntó con voz perdida.  
—Lo conociste esta semana en otra misión— mintió el hombre de traje.  
—Lo conocía— repitió más seguro esta vez.   
El hombre dio un pequeño discurso sobre el orden del mundo, su don como un obsequio para la humanidad, y que debía cumplir con su trabajo para que Hydra le diera la libertad que el mundo merecía.   
Más todas las palabras no hicieron efecto en el soldado, y bajó la cabeza sin darle sentido alguno a lo que había escuchado.   
Lucía muy dolido, y desgastado parecía que hurgaba entre sus recuerdos buscando alguna pista sobre el hombre del puente.   
Finalmente, después de escuchar el discurso repitió neciamente, sin importar en lo más mínimo que se ganaría la rabia del sujeto frente a él. Porque por primera vez sentía que estaba seguro de una cosa en toda la confusión que era su vida y no iba a negar algo que emanaba con tantas fuerzas de su interior.   
—Pero lo conocía— insistió por última vez antes que lo empujaran a la silla para lavarle el cerebro.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////Término del vídeo////////////////////////////////

Steve incluso si llevaba toda una vida conociendo a Wanda y a Natasha, no tenía la confianza y la comodidad suficiente para mostrarse frágil y contuvo unas lágrimas que se quedaron enmarcando sus ahora tristes ojos azules.   
Esa primera vez que se vieron en el puente, donde después fue apresado por Shield junto a nat y Sam.   
El crudo recuerdo de su total indiferencia le había dejado una sensación tan amarga que fácilmente podía durar algunos años, pero en realidad una parte de Bucky lo había recordado al verle y eso borró la mala sensación de ese entonces e hizo que su amor por el ex soldado del invierno se avivará con más fuerza que nunca.   
Incluso si era un hecho mínimo e insignificante había bastado para aventurarse a declararse esta noche, no podría soportar otro momento más, sin hacerle saber a Bucky lo que sentía por él.   
Salió disparado de la cocina en busca del castaño.  
Fue a la sala agitado y llamando la atención de todos, pero al no verle allí continuó su recorrido por la casa.   
Y en una habitación con la puerta ligeramente abierta lo encontró con vaso en mano, ya más calmado.   
James inmediatamente notó su presencia y quiso salir de allí con la excusa de ir por otro trago.  
Al momento de pasar por el lado del rubio la puerta sospechosamente se cerró. Steve quiso morirse y deseo de todo corazón que el susurró de Nat diciendo: “—vamos Thor deja el martillo, es por una buena causa” hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas pero al parecer fue real porque el mismo se giró a la puerta e intentó abrirla sin éxito. 

Por su parte, Bucky ya está casi en su límite no entiende muy bien porque los amiguitos de Steve insisten, en ponerlo en aprietos. Y ahora último han dejado el martillo en la puerta, encerrándolos sin motivo aparente solo para agotar su paciencia. Siente que ya puede golpear a cada uno sin culpa porque esta noche se han pasado con sus bromitas.  
Incluso con semejante encerrón no piensa hablar con Steve, está demasiado alterado, enojado, y celoso, como para manejar el puñado de emociones que le recorre el cuerpo furiosamente.  
—Steve no tienes nada que aclarar— dijo con intención de terminar la conversación e irse.  
—Pero Bucky, déjame aclararte entre Natasha y yo n…—  
—Está bien Steve, de verdad lo entiendo—Dijo ignorando por completo las palabras del rubio y haciéndose a un lado.  
—No. Bucky espera, tú eres el que no está entendiendo nada.  
—Ya déjalo así, Steve— soltó para zanjar el asunto y dar vuelta para irse.  
El castaño no alcanzó ni girarse porque el rubio lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.  
El soldado del invierno agitó el brazo con fuerza consiguiendo liberarse del agarre.  
Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules del rubio, que lo miraban tercos y sin un ápice de querer dejar las cosas así.  
—Bucky, por favor escúchame— suplicó por última vez el capitán.  
— ¿Qué quieres ,ah? No me interesa escuchar tu vida romántica, Steve!!! ¿Entiendes? ¿Será que el súper soldado no puede entender eso? –soltó cansado de la insistencia del otro y con tono irónico y amargado.  
Y pasó de su lado, mirando de reojo la expresión dolida de su mejor amigo, imagen que le hizo arrepentirse de inmediato, tal vez había sido muy hiriente pero Steve se lo había buscado.  
Los pasos sonaron cerca de él hasta que sintió que Steve estaba justo a su espalda, pero esta vez fue Bucky quien se giró cansado de la persecución.  
—No importa, lo que sea que quieres decir, no me importa— dijo exasperado y provocando que la expresión de dolor de Steve se profundizara.  
—James Buchacam Barnes de aquí no te mueves hasta que me escuches— demandó alzando la voz, inconscientemente sacando a relucir la misma seriedad y determinación que el capitán america en el campo de batalla.  
Los ojos se Bucky se abrieron un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para sorprenderse. Steve al fin de cuentas conseguía lo que quería aunque fuera a punta de una voluntad inquebrantable y constancia.   
Algunos de los dos debía ceder, y ya el castaño estaba decidido terminar con esto, no quería pasar todo el cumpleaños del rubio discutiendo y arrancar no era su estilo.  
— Aquí me tienes, habla rápido. — Eso no significaba que su malhumor desapareciera de un momento a otro.  
— Bueno, si te soy sincero, la verdad es que, sí besé a Nat pero fue para salir encubierto mientras nos arrancábamos de SHIELD, y bueno solo besé a Sharon porque pensé que era lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por nosotros esa vez—El rubio hablaba tan rápido que era difícil entender todo, pero Bucky estaba acostumbrado al Steve emocionado o demasiado nervioso que atropellaba sus propias palabras y comprendió cada palabra.  
Cuando miró a Steve buscando la razón de su nerviosismo. Se topó con una imagen tan familiar, que podría jurar que sabría lo que el otro iba a decir. Las mejillas del rubio estaban adornadas por un leve rojo carmesí que se intensificaba en las orejas, y miraba fijamente un punto en la nada. Hasta que nota la mirada de Bucky sobre su rostro y baja su vista hasta el suelo clavando su visión en sus zapatos.  
—Sabes mejor olvídalo— dice soltando una gran bocanada de aire, junto con toda su valentía.  
James tiene la inmensa sospecha de que Steve puede sentir lo mismo que él. Y sin pensarlo demasiado se aferra a esa esperanza y de repente con la certeza de que a todas luces es una confesión. Decide presionar y arriesgarse a conocer la verdad, sea para bien o para mal.  
—Ohhh…así que quieres que lo olvide. — suelta caprichosamente y en tono juguetón tanteando el terreno acercándose al rubio haciendo que su sonrojo se incremente.  
El rubio retrocede, ya no se siente capaz de decirle sus sentimientos, hace un esfuerzo inhumano para controlar su vergüenza y que su voz no tiemble al hablar.  
Pero justo ahora en que sus nervios le traicionan, Bucky parece interesado, cosa que le frustra porque nada le sale como quiere.  
—Así que ahora me quieres escuchar— repite indignado ante su repentino interés.  
—Es que podría gustarme lo que quieres decir— se aventura encerrando a Steve en un abrazo, pasando sus manos por los costados hasta detenerlas en su espalda.  
Acercando sus rostros pero sin tocarse, solo conectándose intensamente a través de sus miradas.  
Y entonces la mente del super soldado entiende la situación mejor que nunca en su vida. No se aleja de Bucky y lo mira desafiante esperando el siguiente movimiento, porque él ya ha hecho demasiado y sus nervios están al límite.  
—Dilo— le pide suavemente Bucky, animándolo.  
Observa los labios de Steve esperando que pronuncie algo, pero su visión es tapada por mano del capitán américa. El rubio le echa la mano encima bloqueándole la vista resentido por perder el control de su confesión.  
Pero más que eso, es para asegurarse que no sea rechazado directamente, porque está cansado de las palabras y que su corazón amenace con salir en cualquier momento de su pecho.  
James espera escuchar la dulce voz de su Steve, y pone especial atención a sus oídos, descuidando los demás sentidos. Tal vez justamente por eso, le cuesta responder cuando siente los labios de Steve sobre los suyos.   
No fue en beso nada comparado con los anteriores. Si Steve era un inexperto con Peggy, la agente de Shield, Black Widow, y Sharon carter, tal vez podía disimularlo, pero la verdad es que se sentía un crío en los brazos de James. El ex soldado del invierno, sonrío en medio del beso y respondió profundizándolo más. Tomó al rubio por los costados apegándolo a su cuerpo. Y dejo los labios de Steve para susurrarle al oído.   
—Quiero escucharte decirlo, Stevie —dijo en un ronroneo.   
—Te quiero tanto Bucky, siempre lo he hecho—  
—Ese es mi chico— felicito orgulloso a su Steve.   
— ¿Ves? Eres un idiota— le recriminó con tono tan cariñoso que el insulto perdía significado.   
—Ven aquí. — Susurró volviendo a unir sus labios con los del rubio.

Y cuando se besaron 70 años desaparecieron entre sus labios.

Algunos besos más tarde, se llenaron en abrazos, quizás compensando la distancia física de estar separados y siempre sintiéndose irremediablemente juntos en su corazón.   
Todo se limitaba a pequeñas caricias, besos cortitos y abrazos largos. La sonrisa de Steve podría iluminar la noche más oscura cuando Bucky pasaba sus dedos por su cabello. Sonreía como un completo idiota enamorado, y francamente el sargento estaba en las mismas, era tan extraño y hermoso ver al soldado del invierno en una mueca que no fuera serio o listo para la batalla. Su facciones revelaban una sonrisa tan honesta, que Steve olvidó por completo a sus compañeros, quién era, y qué estaba haciendo allí, solo podía pensar en la belleza del hombre frente a él y la felicidad que le embriagaba tenerlo.  
Era como si el Steve de dieciséis años saliera a flote, miraba a Bucky con cariño, con todo el amor del mundo, admirando a ese hombre que siempre había estado en su vida y que le había protegido desde pequeños. No pudo evitarlo y buscó los brazos de James, refugiándose en un cálido y necesitado abrazo, nunca podría cansarse de esto.  
Un ruido desde la puerta los trajo a la realidad, se alejaron sin separarse y fueron hasta ella. Inconscientemente, siguieron el contacto hasta el marco donde Bucky salió primero, buscando algún posible peligro (algunas costumbres nunca se pierden) y Steve le siguió.  
Thor retiro su martillo, haciéndolo girar en asombrosas vueltas, sacando ovaciones desde sus compañeros. El dios asgardiano reía ante todos, mientras continuaba sus piruetas.  
Fue imposible no mirar al sargento y el capitán saliendo de la habitación colorados y con aspectos de culpables, Nat rompió el silencio proponiendo un brindis por el compañero.   
—Bien creo, que este es el momento para dirigir unas palabras al capitán. — Pronunció la pelirroja.   
Sam dejó de grabar con su celular —susurrando esto le encantará a Jane— y tomó su copa llenándola de champaña, Wanda y Visión llenaron dos más acercándolas a la nueva pareja.  
Tony llamó la atención de todos, con el elegante tintineo de su copa y carraspeó audiblemente logrando que todos los ojos se volcaran en él.   
—Hoy estamos reunidos para celebrar al primer hombre que cumple un siglo entre nosotros, el castaño hizo una pausa y miró al infinito de forma dramática:— la primera vez que lo ví pensé que no me enseñaría nada nuevo, con ese traje de niño bonito cualquiera pensaría que era más una atracción que un soldado y que siendo anticuado como es jamás podría asimilar el presente. Pero estaba equivocado, Steve no es solo trajes y lentejuelas, nos demostró valores que estaban olvidados dentro de cada uno. Nos hizo mejores, y entender lo importante que es el equipo.   
— Por eso y por mucho más quiero brindar en su nombre.  
— Gracias capitán— dijo y todos repitieron a coro estrellando levemente sus copas, entre sus compañeros.   
Steve acercó su copa emocionado, jamás pensó que Tony le dedicará unas palabras. Superar la muerte de sus padres, sigue siendo un trabajo difícil, sin embargo, es indudable que el científico lo está intentando, no solo por el grupo sino por sí mismo; Tony necesita paz en su vida y dejar sus fantasmas y culpas atrás.   
—Sin llorar cap. agregó Sam cuando vio al rubio mirando infinitamente agradecido a todos.  
—Yo…quiso decir más la voz le temblaba y dejó al aire la oración.  
—Lo sabemos— contestaron Wanda, Sam, Natasha, Clint.  
Steve asintió y miró a la primera persona que formaba su grupo, Bucky le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió, ahora no solo tenía devuelta a su mejor amigo, y amante, sino también a su segunda familia.  
El capitán no podía disimular lo feliz que estaba, era como un sueño hecho realidad, todo el grupo estaba junto a él, y lo apoyaban y lo apreciaban por quién era, no por el héroe que america había hecho de él.   
Bucky, apoyó su mano en su hombro, diciendo silenciosamente.  
—Aquí estoy, Steve. –   
El sargento lo admiraba tan embelesado, que todo el grupo desapareció por unos momentos.  
Solo existía Bucky, Bucky y sus ojos azules, Bucky y su mano que lo sujetaba para jamás soltarlo, Bucky y su maldita manía de nunca dejarlo, Bucky entero y completamente dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.   
El capitán estiró el brazo inconscientemente hacia su compañero y lo presionó con suavidad. El roce de la ropa, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.   
—Gracias chicos— dijo dirigiéndose a cada uno, y todos lo supieron el motivo de sus palabras. Era tan obvio que no faltaba decirlo.  
El regalo más preciado y perfecto para el capitán estaba al alcance de sus manos, e irremediablemente muy dentro de su corazón; antes, ahora y siempre.   
~~~~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Lamento mucho la demora, espero haya valido la pena. Sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz. Aquí les traigo el final de este fic, ojalá no haberlos decepcionado. Gracias por leerlo, nos vemos pronto en otra historia.


End file.
